


Vegetables

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinSMUT/OneShot SMUT Collection [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vegetable!Play, dirtytalk, food!play
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horny Jung Yunho + Vegetables + Shim Changmin = Round of wonderfull Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetables

.

.

.

Author  **Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Vegetables"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  :  **M**  for Mature content and Mesum for all my reader

**Length**  : Oneshot per chapter

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's! , SmutScene! NC-21! Super-Eksplisit!SexScene! DirtyTalk! FoodPlay! Vegetable!Play!

Yang tidak kuat, tidak usah membaca karena disini author menggunakan kata-kata yang tanpa sensor! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Min, kenapa tak ada sayur disini?" tanya Yunho saat ia memakan sup jagung buatan kekasihnya itu. Setahunya, biarpun namanya sup jagung, biasanya akan ada sayuran semacam wortel atau apalah itu di dalamnya. Lha kalau ini, cuma berisikan jagung dan seafood.

"Hmm? Sayur? Tak pakai sayur juga tak apa kan, hyung? Yang penting masakan buatanku masih enak kan?" tanya Changmin sambil membulatkan sepasang bambi eyesnya. Membuat Yunho hanya bisa tersedak pelan karena terlalu cepat menelan supnya, dan mengangguk.

"I-iya baby, uhukk! makananmu tetap enak kok—uhukk!"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah clumsy kekasihnya itu, dan menyodorkan air putih ke hadapannya. "Minum dulu, Yun."

Yunho dengan cepat meraih gelas yang disodorkan Changmin, dan menenggak air putih di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam. Saat ini mereka tengah makan di luar, dan sedari tadi Changmin sibuk menyisihkan terong dari piringnya.

"Min?" panggil Yunho hati-hati.

"Hm?" Changmin mendongakkan kepala dari piringnya dan menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Changmin kembali menunduk dan sibuk dengan makanannya lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat tingkah Changmin itu. Memang percuma mengajak ngobrol seorang Changmin yang sedang makan. Tapi dirinya sudah terlalu penasaran, dan ia butuh jawabannya saat ini juga.

"Min, apa kau benci sayuran?" tanya Yunho sambil menyumpit terong yang disisihkan oleh Changmin. "Bukankah biasanya kau memakan habis semuanya?" tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan potongan terong yang dibumbu pedas itu ke arah kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu.

Changmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menjauhi makanan yang disodorkan Yunho. Baru setelah agak jauh, Changmin melindungi mulutnya dengan tangan, dan berbicara. "Tidak ah, aku sedang tak ingin makan sayuran apapun. Aku sedang malas dan benci dengan sayuran."

Yunho menghela nafas dan memakan potongan terong itu sendiri. "Ya sudah kalau itu maumu." ucap Yunho sambil meneruskan makannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho, saat ini giliranmu belanja." ucap Changmin sambil mendongak dari laptop yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pangkuannya.

Yunho yang barusan keluar dari kamarnya itu hanya sanggup berdiri mematung melihat kekasihnya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali karena pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Yun?" panggil Changmin saat melihat tak ada reaksi dari kekasihnya itu.

Yunho tersentak keluar dari alam imajinasinya mendengar panggilan dari Changmin. "Huh? Ah? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh Yunho. Meskipun baru berpacaran selama satu tahun, tapi Changmin sudah belajar untuk mengabaikan tingkah kekasihya yang terkadang memang aneh dan di luar dugaan.

"Aku tadi bilang ini giliranmu untuk belanja mingguan, Yun. Sebentar, aku ambilkan daftar barang-barang yang harus kau beli." ucap Changmin sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Uh, Min. Kau... pakai kacamata?"

Changmin yang sudah kembali dari dapur menunjuk kacamata fullframenya itu. "Oh, ini. Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku merasa penglihatanku mulai berkurang. Dan kemarin aku mengecek, ternyata mataku minus sedikit. Jadi ya, kalau memang sedang butuh, kupakai kacamata ini. Kalau tidak sih, tak pakai kacamata juga tak apa." jelas Changmin sembari berjalan ke arah Yunho. "Nah, ini daftar belanjaannya. Jangan lupakan satu barang pun, atau kau harus membelikanku lima potong kue!" ancam Changmin sambil menyeringai senang.

"O-oh, aku pergi sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil cepat-cepat keluar dari apartement mereka.

Changmin hanya mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah Yunho."Aish. Makin lama orang itu semakin aneh saja. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang aneh seperti dia sih?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala dan kembali pada laptopnya. Ia punya skripsi yang harus ia selesaikan secepat mungkin agar bisa lulus dan menyusul jejak Yunho untuk bisa bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aishhh! Apa bocah itu tak sadar kalau penampilannya tadi benar-benar membuatku terangsang?" gumam Yunho sepanjang perjalanan menuju minimarket yang berada di ujung jalan. "Sedetik lebih lama ia mempertontonkan muka polosnya yang terlihat sexy karena memakai kacamata itu, aku pasti sudah akan langsung menerkamnya!"

Yunho terus menggumam tak jelas sampai ia akhirnya masuk ke minimarket itu. Dengan cepat namja itu mengambil semua barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanjanya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat rak yang berisikan sayur-mayur.

Yunho melihat lagi daftar belanja yang ia bawa, dan tak menemukan satupun sayur yang ada dalam daftar itu.

"Aish! Bocah itu... apa dia sekarang benar-benar benci sayur?" keluh pengacara yang namanya mulai di kenal banyak orang karena ia berhasil memenangkan kasus demi kasus yang ia tangani.

Pandangan Yunho mulai menyisiri sayuran demi sayuran yang terpajang di rak yang berpendingin itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja seringai mencurigakan terbentuk saat ia melihat hal yang menarik.

"Oh My Min, aku pasti akan membuatmu menyukai sayuran lagi~ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho! Kenapa kau membeli ini? Aku kan tak menyuruhmu membelinya!" protes Changmin saat ia mengecek semua barang-barang yang di beli oleh Yunho.

"Ah itu. Aku hanya membelinya karena aku sedang ingin." ucap Yunho sambil meraih benda-benda itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah wastafel kecil yang ada di dapur mereka. Dengan bersiul ringan Yunho mulai membuka plastik pembungkus itu, dan mencuci benda-benda itu dengan air kran yang mengalir.

"Yunho, hentikan siulanmu yang menyedihkan itu. Kau harus banyak belajar kalau ingin bisa bersiul dengan benar." ejek Changmin mendengar suara siulan kacau yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Changmin kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengeluarkan belanjaan yang di beli Yunho di atas meja makan dan mengecek daftar yang sudah ia berikan tadi.

"Suka-suka aku dong  **;p**  " sahut Yunho sambil meneruskan siulan tak jelasnya itu. "Nah, sekarang sudah bersih~!" teriak Yunho senang.

Changmin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Yunho yang terkadang seperti tingkah anak usia 5 tahun itu. "Memangnya itu mau kau apakan, Yun?" tanya Changmin sambil lalu karena ia tengah menghitung jumlah apel yang di beli Yunho. Harus tepat dua puluh tiga buah. Tidak kurang, boleh lebih.

Changmin sedang serius menghitung buah apelnya saat ia tiba-tiba saja di tarik, dan satu detik kemudian sepasang bibir yang sudah ia kenal menempel di bibirnya.

" _Mmh_.. Yun..!" Changmin mencoba protes, namun bibir Yunho dengan konsisten terus menciumi bibir Changmin. Dan tak lama kemudian, Changmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika lidah Yunho mulai menyelinap masuk ke mulutnya, dan membuat lututnya melemas dengan aksinya.

" _Mmhh_... _ngghhhh_..." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan yang tertahan oleh bibir Yunho saat ciuman Yunho mulai mengganas. Kedua tangannya terbenam di rambut Yunho, dan jemarinya tak pernah lepas menjambak helaian-helaiannya demi menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya sendiri tanpa sadar mulai menempel ke tubuh Yunho. Menggesek-gesekkan dadanya ke tubuh depan Yunho, dan membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sama semangatnya.

Ciuman Yunho, tak pernah sekalipun gagal membangkitkan gairah seksualnya.

Changmin baru sadar kalau kini ia sudah terbaring di atas meja makan saat ciuman Yunho mulai turun ke arah lehernya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar Yunho bisa mendapatkan akses yang lebih, dan pada saat itu kepalanya sedikit membentur kontur meja yang keras.

Namun ia tak peduli. Pikiran normalnya sudah mulai mengabur karena Yunho mulai menjilat dan menghisap-hisap bagian sensitif yang berada tepat di bawah telinganya. Bibirnya terus menyuarakan desahan nikmat dan kini tangannya meremas kuat jemari tangan Yunho yang meraihnya.

" _Aaahhhh_... _ngghhh_... _mmhhhhh_... " Changmin mendesah dengan tak tahu malunya merasakan semua sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Kejantanannya yang masih terkungkung oleh celana mulai bangkit oleh setiap jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang diberikan Yunho pada setiap titik sensitif di lehernya. Pikirannya terlalu di penuhi dengan gairah dan nafsu hingga ia terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

**Klang. Klang. Cklek.**

Changmin terkesiap kaget saat merasakan ada benda dingin yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat Changmin berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, ia tak bisa melakukannya sama sekali. Changmin langsung mendongak ke atas, dan menemukan kalau kini masing-masing pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh handcuff yang melintang di kursi makan mereka yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang tebal dan berat.

"Y-Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Changmin tak terima.

Yunho membalas teriakan Changmin dengan sebuah seringaian yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Changmin meremang. "Aku jelas tak mau kau berulah saat aku mengambil semua barang-barang yang kubutuhkan." sahut Yunho dengan suara rendahnya.

"Y-Yah! Yunho!" panggil Changmin kesal dan panik saat melihat Yunho menghilang dari hadapannya. Apa? Apa yang akan namja itu lakukan padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho!" teriak Changmin saat ia melihat Yunho kembali dengan membawa barang-barang dalam pelukannya—yang tak bisa ia lihat karena sudut pandangnya yang terbatas.

Yunho meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke kursi makan, dan kembali memunculkan wajah tampannya itu untuk Changmin.

Yunho memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Changmin, dan seringaian mesum itu kembali muncul di wajah Yunho. "Aku senang karena kau memakai kaus." ucap Yunho yang dengan sigap langsung menaikkan kaus yang di pakai Changmin hingga kini kaus itu tertahan di pergelangan tangan Changmin. Dengan efektif ikut menahan tangan Changmin tetap ditempatnya, bersama dengan handcuff yang sudah pertama terpasang.

"Dan sekarang tinggal melepas ini~ "

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung menarik turun celana pendek Changmin beserta celana dalamnya. Mempertontonkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras karena ulah bibir dan mulut Yunho tadi.

"Ah~ ada yang sudah sangat bersemangat ternyata." goda Yunho sambil meraih kejantanan Changmin dan mulai mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang lambat dan menyiksa.

" _Aahhh_... Yunho... _mmhh_... lebih cepat..!" pinta Changmin yang merasa tak puas.

Namun seolah ingin menggoda Changmin, Yunho malah melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Yunho~ " rengek Changmin yang merasa kehilangan jemari Yunho.

Yunho kembali menyeringai mendengar rengekan Changmin. Dan saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Yunho langsung meraih satu benda yang ada di sudah ia persiapkan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Yunho memasang benda itu, dan kini libidonya langsung melesat naik melihat penampilan Changmin.

Di sana, di atas meja makan, sudah tersaji hidangan yang paling nikmat bagi Yunho. Changmin yang sudah telanjang bulat, dengan tangan yang terikat pada kursi yang kuat dan kokoh. Kejantanan mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sudah berdiri tegak akibat semua rangsangan yang di berikan Yunho. Dan yang paling membuat Yunho benar-benar terangsang adalah sepasang kacamata fullframe yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang terpasang di tubuh Changmin yang sudah ia telanjadi bulat-bulat.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Yunho langsung merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Changmin. Menempatkan diri diantara kedua kaki Changmin yang menekuk dan terbuka lebar, Yunho kembali meraup bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Lidahnya dengan liar langsung bergerilya di dalam mulut Changmin, sementara mulutnya memagut bibir Changmin dengan ganas.

Desahan Changmin tertahan oleh bibir Yunho, dan kedua tangannya kini hanya bisa menggenggam kursi itu kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Punggung Changmin langsung melengkung ke atas merasakan tangan-tangan nakal Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuh telanjangnya. Setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya meninggalkan rasa panas yang membuatnya meminta lebih dan lebih.

" _Aaahhh_... _mmhhhh_...Yunho— _aaahhhh_..."

Changmin mendesah dengan keras karena kini bibir Yunho bergerak turun dan kini mengincar kedua nipplenya sebagai daerah jajahan baru. Seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat di bawah aksi lidah, mulut dan gigi Yunho di nipple kirinya, yang di tunjang dengan remasan, cubitan dan pelintiran yang dilakukan tangan Yunho pada nipple kanannya.

Pekikan-pekikan seksi selalu lolos dari bibir Changmin ketika Yunho memberikan siksaan nikmat pada sepasang nipplenya itu. Membuat puting coklat muda itu mengeras dan sangat sensitif ada setiap sentuhan sekecil apapun.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, kini Yunho sudah siap untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada sang kekasih. Pelajaran yang pasti akan membuat kekasihnya itu merintih penuh nikmat di bawah perlakuannya.

Yunho merangkak turun dari atas tubuh Changmin, dan tersenyum saat mendengar Changmin mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti rengekan. Ia mengambil satu benda berwarna merah-oranye di situ, dan melumuri benda itu dengan lube.

"Katakan padaku Minnie, apa kau masih membenci sayuran?"

Changmin, yang meskipun bingung dan tak mengerti maksud Yunho, hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa aku akan bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran." sahut Yunho sambil menunjukkan benda yang ia bawa.

Kedua mata Changmin membulat sangat lebar melihat benda yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

_Tidak... Tak mungkin Yunho akan—_

"Nggghhhhh..!" Changmin mengerang tak nyaman saat ujung benda itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Memang benda itu memiliki ujung yang meruncing, namun semakin ke pangkal, benda itu semakin besar, dan mulai memaksa lubangnya untuk terbuka makin lebar. Apalagi dengan lubangnya yang tanpa persiapan sama sekali, peregangan yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengerang tak nyaman.

" _Nghhh_... Yunh—... pelan... _mmhhh_..."

Meskipun ini bukan pertama kali lubangnya dimasuki sesuatu -(dan sekedar informasi, selama ini penis Yunho yang memasuki lubangnya jauh lebih besar dan panjang)- namun tetap saja setiap kali lubangnya di lebarkan, perasaan tak nyaman dan sakit yang ia rasakan tak sekalipun berkurang.

" _Aaahhhh_..." Changmin mendesah lega saat gerakan tangan Yunho memasukkan benda itu sudah berhenti. Baik Yunho dan Changmin tak ada yang bergerak setelah itu. Masing-masing saling memberi waktu bagi tubuh Changmin agar terbiasa dengan benda yang memasuki tubuhnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk melihat ekspresi sakit Changmin berangsur menghilang. Dan Yunho dengan cepat menarik benda itu keluar dan mendorongnya masuk dengan sekali hentak.

" _Aaaaahhhhhh_ ~!"

Changmin melenguh penuh nikmat merasakan seluruh saraf sensitif yang ada di dalam lubangnya mendapat gesekan kuat dan cepat yang memberikan sengatan nikmat ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Punggungnya melengkung penuh nikmat dan sepasang bambi eyes itu memejam erat di balik kacamata yang bertengger seksi di wajahnya.

Yunho menyeringai melihat ekspresi nikmat yang tergambar di wajah Changmin, dan ia kembali melakukan gerakan itu lagi. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan kuat, Yunho mengeluar-masukkan benda itu ke dalam lubang Changmin yang membuat namja yang lebih muda itu terus-menerus mendesah tiada henti.

Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik ke telinga Changmin. "Beritahu aku, Minnie, apakah kau benci dengan wortel?"

Changmin hanya menjawab dengan desahan yang tak bisa berhenti keluar dari bibirnya.

Yunho mendecak kesal dan memelankan gerakan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa kau suka dengan wortel yang kini mempenetrasi lubangmu ini, hmm?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi sambil tanganya berhenti bergerak..

"Ya! A-aku suka wortel! Lagi Yun... _nghhh_.. gerakkan wortel itu lagiii.." pinta Changmin yang kini berusaha menggerakkan pantatnya agar wortel itu kembali menggesek dinding holenya lagi.

Namun Yunho memiliki pikiran lain, dan kini namja itu malah mengeluarkan wortel itu sepenuhnya dari lubang Changmin.

"Yunhooo~ " kembali Changmin merengek karena kini lubangnya berkedut-kedut mendambakan sesuatu. Apapun itu.

"Karena kau sekarang sudah suka dengan wortel, aku akan menggantinya." ucap Yunho yang kini mengambil benda lain di atas Yunho melumuri benda ditangannya dengan lube, dan menunjukkannya pada Changmin—yang langsung mengerang penuh apresiasi melihatnya.

"Ini lebih tebal dan lebih panjang dari wortel tadi. Kau mau merasakannya di dalam lubangmu, Min?"

Changmin langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. " _Mmhh_... masukkan Yun...masukkan mentimun itu ke dalam lubangku~ "

Yunho menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia memposisikan ujung mentimun itu ke mulut rektal Changmin, dan dengan satu hentakan kuat, Yunho mendorong mentimun itu masuk ke dalam lubang Changmin.

"AAAAHHHH~~!" Changmin mengerang kuat saat mentimun itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan kasar. Ukurannya yang lebih besar dari wortel itu membuat lubangnya kembali di paksa untuk membuka lebih lebar seketika. Rasa sakit itu kembali menguasai tubuhnya kini membuatnya terisak perih.

"Sshhh... rileks Min... rileks..." hibur Yunho sambil mengusap-usap rambut Changmin dan mengecup bibir itu dengan penuh sayang.

Changmin langsung menyambar bibir Yunho dan memagutnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menggigiti bibir Yunho dan kini gantian lidahnya yang memasuki mulut Yunho. Namun seperti biasanya, meskipun Changmin yang memulai, namun ia selalu kalah dalam adu dominasi, karena kini ia sudah kembali mengerang merasakan Yunho mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Changmin mulai rileks dan mulai bisa menerima ukuran mentimun itu di dalam lubangnya. Dan melihat kesempatan itu, Yunho sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakannya sama sekali.

" _Aahh_..! _Ngghhhh_..! Yunho— _mmhhhh_..! _Aaahhh_..! _Aaahhh_...!"

Desahan demi desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Kenikmatan mulai menguasai benaknya begitu mentimun itu mulai bergerak keluar masuk di dalam rektumnya. Kedua tangannya yang tak bisa bergerak hanya sanggup mecengkeram kuat kursi yang menahannya. Sepasang mata indah itu terpejam kuat merasai sengatan demi sengatan nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

" _Aaahhhh_..! _Mmmhhhh_...! Yunho...more...! More— _ngghhhh_..." pinta Changmin yang tak puas karena mentimun itu tak sanggup mencapai prostatnya. Dan dengan kejantanan yang tak mendapatkan stimulasi apa-apa, Ia tak bisa mencapai orgasmenya kalau prostatnya tak di stimulasi.

Yunho kembali memperlihatkan seringaian mesumnya melihat Changmin yang tak bisa terpuaskan dengan mentimun yang sudah ia beli. Ini saatnya untuk berpindah ke tahap selanjutnya.

Pengacara muda itu menarik keluar mentimun tersebut dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Ia kemudian mengambil benda terakhir yang ada di kursi, dan melumuri benda itu dengan lube. Dengan sangat sengaja ia menghabiskan lube di botol itu untuk melapisi benda terakhir itu.

"Minnie, apa kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan benda terakhir itu ke depan wajah Changmin.

Namja yang lebih muda itu membuka kedua matanya, dan langsung memejamkan matanya kembali. "Terong." ujarnya lirih.

"Yup. Benar sekali. Terong. Apa kau ingat, Min, kalau kau pernah menolak dan berkata kalau kau membenci terong?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi, sambil menempatkan terong itu di pintu masuk lubang surga Changmin.

"Mmmhhhhhhh..." Changmin mendesah merasakan lubangnya berkedut-kedut ingin segera merasakan terong yang besar dan panjang itu di dalam cengkeraman dinding rektumnyanya.

"Apa saat ini kau menyukai terong? Atau masih membencinya, hmm?"

Yunho perlahan memasukkan ujung terong itu ke dalam lubang Changmin, dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Mendatangkan erangan protes dari Changmin.

"Jawab aku, atau terong ini tak akan pernah memasuki lubangmu yang kelaparan itu."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum ia mengangguk. "A-aku menyukai terong.." ucapnya pelan.

Yunho mengangguk, meskipun ia kurang puas dengan suara Changmin yang menyerupai bisikan itu. "Kalau kau menyukainya, kau akan memakan terong ini kalau ia disajikan dihadapanmu kan?" tanya Yunho lagi yang kini mendorong terong itu memasuki lubangnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Nggghhhhhhh.." desah Changmin yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kalau lubangnya kembali harus membuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Jawab aku Min." tuntut Yunho tak sabar. Dengan sengaja ia menghentikan gerakan mendorongnya, dan malah memutar terong itu. Membuat tubuh Changmin bergetar akan sensasinya.

"Y-Ya! A-aku akan memakan terong itu!" seru Changmin keras karena frustasi.

Senang dengan jawaban Changmin, Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas. "Ini hadiahmu, Min." ucap Yunho sebelum ia mendorong terong besar itu kuat-kuat.

Lenguhan yang sarat akan nafsu terlontar dari bibir Changmin. Tak seperti tadi, lubangnya sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran terong tadi, dan ia hanya bisa berteriak penuh nikmat merasakan terong itu mengisi penuh lubangnya.

"Y-Yunho... bergerak.." pinta Changmin tak sabaran.

Yunho tertawa kecil, dan ia menuruti permintaan Changmin. Tangan kanannya kembali melakukan gerakan menarik dan mendorong dengan cepat. Menghasilkan desahan-desahan erotis dari bibir Changmin yang akhirnya sanggup membangunkan penisnya hingga ke ukuran maksimal.

Jangan dikira kalau sedari tadi Yunho sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Semenjak memasangkan kacamata ke wajah Changmin, penisnya mulai memberikan bereaksi. Dan setiap desahan, erangan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Changmin secara perlahan membuat penisnya semakin bangun, mengeras dan secara bertahap darah terus memompa penisnya hingga kini ia mencapai ereksi yang sempurna.

"AHH!" tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat Yunho mendorong terong itu dalam-dalam—meskipun ia tentu saja menyisakan satu genggaman untuk tanganya memegang terong itu.

Yunho menggeram merasakan celananya terasa makin menyiksanya saat melihat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang di bawah tatapannya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat-rapat dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu tergambar jelas disana.

" _Aahh_..! _Nghhh_..! Yunho... Deeper! _Aahh_..! H-harder— _ngghh_..! Deep— _aahh_... Deeper..." pinta Changmin di sela-sela desahan yang terus berlompatan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia ingin Yunho bergerak lebih keras dan lebih dalam lagi menghujam prostatnya.

" _Nghhh_..! **YUNHO**!" teriak Changmin frustasi karena sedari tadi pergerakan Yunho tak berubah sama sekali. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa karena sedari tadi kejantanannya sudah mengeras, dan ia membutuhkan pelepasan sesegera mungkin! Tapi tanpa Yunho mengocok kejantanannya, Changmin tak akan bisa mencapai orgasme kalau prostatnya tak mendapatkan stimulasi yang cukup. Dan ia butuh Yunho untuk bergerak lebih dalam lagi!

Yunho tertawa melihat Changmin yang terlihat frustasi. Ia mengeluarkan terong itu dan menatapnya. Terong itu ukurannya sudah besar dan panjang. Namun ternyata itupun masih tak sanggup memuaskan kekasihnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala dan menjatuhkan terong itu ke lantai. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia melepas baju dan celananya, hingga kini ia sama-sama naked seperti Changmin.

"Minnie, kurasa hanya penisku saja yang sanggup memuaskanmu." bisik Yunho sambil ia merangkak ke atas tubuh Changmin yang menggiurkan itu.

Changmin perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan ia mengeluarkan lenguhan apretiatif melihat penis Yunho yang sudah ereksi hingga ke ukuran maksimalnya. Ukuran penis kekasihnya itu memang di atas rata-rata. Besar, tebal dan juga sangat panjang.

Melihat penis Yunho, Changmin kembali teringat betapa susah payahnya ia memasukkan penis besar nan panjang itu ke dalam lubangnya sempitnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia ingat kalau air matanya mengalir sangat deras karena penis Yunho benar-benar memaksa seluruh otot rektalnya untuk membuka lebar hingga ke batasnya. Memberikan rasa nyeri, sakit dan panas karena ukuran penis di atas rata-rata itu.

Namun seirng berjalannya waktu, Changmin semakin terbiasa dengan penis besar milik Yunho. Bahkan kini ia tak bisa mencapai klimaks jika penis itu tak tertanam dalam-dalam di lubangnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Min?" goda Yunho yang sangat sadar kalau Changmin tengah menatap penisnya.

"Sangat suka." ucap Changmin sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya yang sangat erotis. "Aku suka penis besarmu, Yun~" puji Changmin dengan suara yang penuh nafsu.

"Apa kau mau kalau penis besarku ini mengisi lubangmu yang kelaparan itu? Membuatnya terasa sangat penuh hingga kau bisa merasakan setiap tekstur penisku di setiap dinding rektummu?"

Kejantanan Changmin berdenyut mendengar dirty talk yang keluar dari bibir sensual itu. Namun ia sudah belajar banyak hal dari Yunho, termasuk bagaimana membalas semua ucapan Yunho.

" _Mmhhh_... Love it Yunho~ Aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam lubangku. Mencengkeram erat penismu hingga kau akan mengerang nikmat karenanya. Aku ingin kau menghujam dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuhku hingga seluruh penismu berada dalam hangat dan ketatnya lubangku.."

Yunho mengeluarkan suara erangan yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Tapi sayangnya lube-ku sudah habis. Dan aku tak mau memasuki lubangmu dalam keadaan kering seperti ini. Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Minnie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang ia buat polos, meskipun kini tubuhnya bergerak maju hingga penisnya yang besar itu berada tepat di wajah Changmin. Ujung penis Yunho menyentuh frame kacamata Changmin, dan keduanya mendesah melihat hal itu.

Mengerti akan maksud Yunho, Changmin membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dan kepalanya ia angkat agar ia bisa mulai menjilat penis Yunho.

" _Ngghhhh_.." desah Yunho penuh nikmat. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah Changmin, dan mulai menurunkan penisnya ke arah mulut Changmin yang terbuka lebar.

Beruntungnya Yunho, mulut Changmin bisa terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan Changmin sanggup membawa penis Yunho masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

Sekali merasakan betapa basah, hangat dan ketatnya mulut Changmin di sekeliling penisnya, Yunho tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Tangannya menahan kepala Changmin agar tak bergerak dari tempatnya, sementara ia mulai bergerak keluar-masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin.

Ia memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi yang melingkupi penisnya, dan ia mulai menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

" _Nghhh_..!"

Yunho mengerang nikmat saat ia merasakan lidah Changmin bergerak. Lidah itu menjilati batang penisnya dan membuatnya membuka kedua matanya. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat—Changmin yang mulutnya penuh dengan penisnya, di tambah sepasang bambi eyes itu menatapnya dengan penuh gairah, serta kacamata yang kini bertengger dengan berantakan—membuat Yunho harus mencabut penisnya dari mulut Changmin jika ia tak ingin klimaks saat itu juga.

Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan tubuhnya. Ia tak mau kalau sampai ia kehilangan kendali dan malah mencapai klimaks saat ia mulai masuk ke lubang ketat Changmin. Karena itu kini ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah yakin kalau ia tak akan klimaks seketika, Yunho meraih kedua tangan Changmin, dan membuat Changmin menggenggam kursi itu. "Pegang kursi ini kuat-kuat agar kau tak terdorong jatuh."

Yunho menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki Changmin. Kedua tangannya mendorong paha Changmin ke atas, hingga lubang pink yang berkedut tak sabar itu bisa terlihat jelas oleh Yunho. Tanpa perlu menunggu apa-apa, Yunho langsung memposisikan kepala penisnya yang besar itu tepat pada mulut lubang surga kekasihnya.

"Apa kau siap, Minnie?" tanya Yunho meminta konfirmasi, dan Changmin menjawab Yunho dengan sebuah desahan erotis yang makin mengundang birahi Yunho.

Yunho mencengkeram kuat kedua paha Changmin, dan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya yang benar-benar volumenius itu. Menggeram nikmat merasakan dinding-dinding rektum Changmin langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat dan ketat. Dan yang membuat Yunho senang, sepertinya karena permainan mereka dengan sayuran-sayuran tadi, lubang Changmin sudah cukup melonggar, hingga Yunho tak sampai membuat kekasihnya itu bercucuran air mata karena penetrasinya.

"Yunho... fuck me hard!" perintah Changmin yang membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"As you wish, my lord~ " sahut Yunho sebelum ia menghujam masuk ke dalam lubang Changmin dengan kuat dan cepat.

"AAAAHHHHHH~~!" Changmin berteriak keras dan melengkungkan punggungnya seperti busur. Seluruh tubuhnya bertaut kuat dan kejantanannya langsung menyemburkan sperma yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Hanya dengan satu kali hujaman saja, Yunho membuat seluruh saraf sensitif di lubangnya menyalurkan kenikmatan, yang ditambah dengan sengatan nikmat yang sangat kuat karena kepala penis Yunho yang besar itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan sangat kuat dan akurat. Seluruh tubuhnya gementaran dan sebagai hasilnya, ia langsung mencapai klimaks detik itu juga.

Yunho mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar ia tak mengikuti Changmin mencapai klimaksnya. Sungguh, ini merupakan hal yang sangat sulit karena kini seluruh otot dinding Changmin mencengkeram penisnya dengan sangat kuat, dan wajah Changmin saat mencapai klimaks benar-benar sexy tak tertahankan.

Namun jangan panggil ia Jung Yunho jika ia tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin akhirnya turun dari langit ketujuh, dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Kedua matanya terpejam dan seluruh badannya terasa lemas seolah seluruh otot dan tulangnya hilang.

"Upph!"

Changmin mengeluarkan pekikan kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di putar hingga kini ia berbaring menelungkup. Suara logam dari handcuff yang mengikatnya memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Minnie, apa kau pikir ini sudah selesai, hmm?" bisik Yunho dengan suara rendahnya.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kalau penis Yunho masih memenuh seluruh sudut rektumnya.

"Y-Yunho, please... A-aku sudah sangat lelah..." pinta Changmin dengan nada suara yang ia buat se-memelas mungkin.

"Santai saja Min, kau cukup diam dan mendesah-desah menikmatinya saja kok." ucap Yunho yang membantu Changmin menggunakan lutut untuk menopang tubuh bawahnya.  _"Bon appetite~ "_

" _Aaahh_..! _Aahhh_..! _Ngghhh_..! Yunho— _aahhh_! _Nghhh_..! _Mmhhh_..! _Aahhh_..! _Aahhh_..! _Aahhh_..! Yunho!"

Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan erotis Changmin terus menerus meluncur keluar dari bibir penuhnya sementara Yunho terus menggaulinya dengan sangat liar dan ganas. Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang menikmati setiap sensasi memabukkan yang terus di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Kejantanannya yang tadi sudah tertidur, kini kembali bangkit dan langsung berada dalam kondisi full-erect.

Changmin memekik keras saat posisi doggy style ini membuat penis panjang Yunho makin keras menumbuk prostatnya. Seluruh tubuh Changmin gemetar penuh ekstasi dan saliva berceceran di dagunya. Ia tak sanggup menutup bibirnya karena setiap hujaman kuat Yunho menarik keluar lenguhan keras dari bibirnya.

"Sebut namaku..—Min.." ucap Yunho susah payah karena kini ia sendiri mulai mengejar klimaksnya. Ia mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Changmin. Menghujam dengan lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi.

" _Aahhh_..! _Mmhhh_..! Yunho..! _Ngghhh_..! Yunho..! Yunho..! _Aaahhh_..! _Aahhh_..! Yunho..!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak-sentak ke depan karena hujaman kuat dari Yunho. Namun untungnya tangan Changmin menggenggam kursi, sehingga ia tak terdorong jatuh ke depan. Dan seolah mengerti kalau Yunho tengah mengejar klimaksnya, Changmin ikut berpartisispasi dengan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke belakang mengikuti alur Yunho yang cepat, dan ia berusaha mengerutkan otot rektumnya dan mencengkeram penis Yunho dengan lebih kuat.

" _Mmhhh_... so tight Min... _Nghhh_.." ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat.

Desahan erotis Changmin, Lubang yang ketat dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, serta gerakan Changmin yang mengikuti genjotannya perlahan membuat Yunho mencapai batasnya. Tangan kanannya langsung menggerayang ke bawah dan mulai mengocok kejantanan Changmin yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

" _Aaahhh_..! Yunho..! Yunho..! A-aku mau— _nghhh_..! _Aahhh_..! _Aahhh_..! Yunho..! _Ngghhh_..!"

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghujam dengan kuat dan dalam, sebelum ia menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Changmin. Namun Yunho terus bergerak dalam orgasmenya, dan baru berhenti saat ia mendengar—

"A- _aahhh_ — **Hyuuuungggggg** ~!"

Changmin melenguh keras saat orgasme kedua kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang, dan ia mengeluarkan spermanya di atas meja makan tempat mereka melakukan aktifitas gila yang membuat ketagihan itu. Orgasme kedua ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya melayang,krena ia sampai memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'hyung'. Panggilan yang hanya ia Changmin gunakan saat pikirannya benar-benar dalam pengaruh kenikmatan besar yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Tubuh lemas Changmin langsung terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja. Tak peduli kalau kini perutnya ikut kotor karena spermanya melekat di badannya.

Yunho sendiri dalam keadaan yang sama lemasnya. Namun ia masih sanggup untuk mencabut penisnya yang sudah lemas itu, dan menggendong tubuh Changmin. Hey, setiap hari ia ke gym bukan tanpa hasil!

Changmin yang sudah lemas hanya sanggup melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho dan bertanya dengan lirih. "Kemana?"

"Kamar mandi. Kita perlu mandi untuk membersihkan diri." sahut Yunho sambil memasuki kamar mandi utama yang sangat luas. Lengkap dengan shower stall dan jacuzzi.

"Hey Minnie~ " panggil Yunho lembut di telinga Changmin.

"Mmm.."

"Ready for Jacuzzi-sex?"

"Y-Yah! NO! Don't you dare— _ngghhh_...! A- _aahhh_..! **YUNHO!!!** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

#PINGSAN

Can't say any word, cz I'm so exhausted. Honestly, I write this fic from 22.00 til 05.00 in the morning, and I shoud go to work at 07.00. I'm so exhausted... 

HEY HOMIN-SHIPPER! YADONGERS! How bout this fic? Was the SMUT really HOT, HOT and HOT?!

If not, you can complain to me in review box

And if you find this ff so HOT, let me know it and leave a comment in review box too~

Last,

Sign, HoMin Shipper


End file.
